disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bradley Uppercrust III
Bradley Uppercrust III is the main antagonist of Disney's 2000 animated sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie. He is the leader of the Gamma Mu Mu school fraternity at the State college, and the five-time College X-Games "king". He is a selfish athlete, as he cares only for his own victory, no matter who gets left behind (or possibly even killed) in his drive to win. He accepts only the most skilled competitors for his team, excluding all others whom he dubs "clowns" or "losers". Personality Though his outward appearance presents an air of charm, charisma, and sophistication, Bradley's true nature is best described as self-centered, vain, rude, egotistical, and extremely arrogant, considering only himself a winner while viewing everyone else as losers. He is also an underhanded cheater, sabotaging his opponents' equipment both before and during sporting events. Nonetheless, he also has the cunning wits and manipulative skill to keep everything and himself in check. Few know of his true behavior, as he has garnered much popularity and respect over the course of his college career, recognized by all on campus as a sports celebrity. When he wants something, he will try the diplomatic approach first, being an incredibly smooth talker able to butter up those he wishes to manipulate to his whim. He usually gets what he wants, but in the rare instances where his silver tongue fails him, he may, if pressed, loose his cool and reveal his crueller side. By the film's climax, Bradley is so obsessed with winning the X-Games that he becomes perfectly willing to severely injure or even kill his opponents to ensure his victory. He also has no genuine loyalty towards his gamma members. When Tank is ahead and could win the race for him, Brad just activates another cheat. But when that backfires and ends up trapping Tank in a burning X-Games logo, Bradley just takes advantage of the accident to continues the race. Despite his more malicious side, Bradley is honorable enough to concede defeat (if not to just save face and keep his popularity and reputation intact): After Max beat him in the College X-Games' final round, Bradley congratulated Max, showing no ill will towards him despite their longstanding rivalry, and agreed to uphold their deal of being the winner's towel boy. However, Max called off their bet and left Bradley to be given his well-deserved comeuppance by Tank. Role in the film Bradley is first seen when Max, P.J and Bobby were in a car, and saw the Gamma house, where Bradley is seen on the front porch with crowds of other dogs surrounding him. When Max and the others were seen skateboarding, Bradley and the Gammas followed them to the Coffee shop. He offered Max to join their fraternity, only for his offer to be rejected when the Gammas picked on P.J. and Bobby. He quickly became Max's enemy and placed a wager about the X-Games; the losing team becomes towel boys for the winning team. Max accepted the wager. During class, he would often pick on Max (especially when Goofy came bursting in). Later, while Max and his friends were practicing skateboarding, Bradley notices Goofy having good moves (though it was unintentional) and had Goofy join the Gammas. During the qualifying round, he placed a mini-rocket under Goofy's skateboard and while Max was skateboarding, he flashed a light into Max's eyes. And after Goofy decides to leave the fraternity to help support his son, Bradley had him thrown out. As Goofy sneaks back into the house to return his Gamma badge, he overhears Bradley and the Gammas boasting of their plans to cheat in the competition. During the X-Games, Bradley had the other members of the Gammas cheat for him to ruin the other teams' chances of winning. After Bradley's and Max's teams made it into the finals, he sent P.J. flying off in the sky to force the other team to forfeit. This unexpected turn of events causes Max to realize that Goofy was telling the truth about Bradley's cheating. However, Max was able to convince Goofy to step in and help him beat Bradley and win the X-Games. While he was racing, Bradley attempted various cheats, including having his teammates blocking the road, moving a hay bale so the racers would go cross country, and having Tank throw him past the other team. Soon after, Goofy stumbled towards Bradley and bumped into them sending them both flying, briefly stunning them. Near the finish line, although Tank was in the lead, Bradley was unwilling to let anyone but himself cross the finish line and pulls out a remote control to activate one last cheat. To stop Bradley, Goofy throws his horseshoe at his face, but as Bradley falls to the ground, his chin hits the button that has Max and Tank blasted towards the X-Games wire and fabric logo, causing it to crash on top of them and set on fire. Ignoring the accident, Bradley continues the race but Max and Goofy help Tank escape. Goofy and Tank released themselves from the skateboard to give Max enough speed, and Max beats Bradley to the finish line, winning the competition. In the end, Bradley conceded defeat, shook Max's hand, showed good sportsmanship and even agreed to be Max's towel boy, but Max calls off the bet because Bradley has to deal with Tank. A furious Tank then turns on Bradley for betraying him and slingshots him towards the X-Games blimp flying overhead, puncturing it and causing the blimp to flail out of control. Trivia *His last name is likely a play on the words "upper class" and "crust". *Both the movie's DVD subtitles and the Closed Captions of the movie's digital releases on Amazon Video and Netflix oddly phrase his name as "Bradley Uppercrust the Third". *When Goofy overhears Bradley and the other Gammas discuss their plan to cheat to win the X-Games, Bradley is seen with his head in front of a pair of horns. Combined with the scene's lighting shifting to a reddish hue (courtesy of the room's fireplace), this effect briefly gives Bradley a devilish appearance. *Bradley is a rare Disney villain who doesn't fall, but rather, rises to his defeat. *Because Bradley is never seen nor mentioned again after being thrown into the blimp, it has been debated by fans as to whether or not he even survived the ordeal. However, given that it's both a cartoon world (whose inhabitants have survived much worse conditions) and a G-rated family film, chances are high that the movie did not have him killed off, what with the absurdity of his final comeuppance being obviously played for comedic effect. *Like many other inhabitants of the Goof Troop world, Bradley—despite being a dog—is bare-skinned like a human instead of furred like a canine. *When Goofy throws a horseshoe at him, it is shown to hit his jawline, causing him to lose a tooth. Yet, Bradley is shown to have somehow also received a black eye from it. Gallery extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-1265.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4538.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1911.jpg|Max meets Bradley. extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-2161.jpg extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-2183.jpg|"Gammas, fetch!" Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2605.jpg|Bradley noticing Goofy as Max's father Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3708.jpg Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-3962.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6651.jpg|"Nobody--I repeat..." extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-6943.jpg|"...NOBODY QUITS THE GAMMAS!" extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-6964.jpg|"No, you're not leaving the Gammas." extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-6973.jpg|"The Gammas are leaving you!" exgoofy-disneyscreencaps com-6736.jpg|"That was a great cheat. But now, I have a better plan." Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7271.jpg|"He didn't make the cut. See, he was never Gamma material." Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7348.jpg Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7569.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7377.jpg|"No fair, he's too late!" (Referee: Not by my watch!") bradley.png Brad Cheating.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7783.jpg|"I will not be ignored!" extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8130.jpeg|"Nobody finishes this race but ME!" Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7815.jpg|Hit by a horseshoe thrown by Goofy Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7821.jpg IMG 2374.jpg|Bradley smirking evilly after seeing Max and Tank flying into the X-Games logo. extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8444.jpg|Bradley gulps as he sees a furious Tank confronting him for his betrayal. 20276-u.mov1441911503 1468832308-5.jpg|"Hey, T-T-Tank! Who loves ya baby, huh?" 20276-u.mov1441911503 1468832308-7.jpg|"You and me, baby! All the way!" Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8120.jpg|Grabbed by Tank 20276-u.mov1441911503 1468832308-8.jpg Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-87|"Okay, okay! Let go of me, you big, fat jerk!" Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8141.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com.jpg|Bradley launched into the sky by Tank Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8151.jpg Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Males Category:Main antagonists Category:Dogs Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Students Category:Athletes Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Teenagers